Game Over Previews
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: Do you like video games? Do you like life? What would you say if your life was a video game because thats exactly what it is for young Saizo in fact thats exactly what it is for everyone on Earth. It's game on for the people of Earth!
1. Preview 1 The Plot

Game Over Previews  
#1 The Plot

Do you like video games? Do you like real life? Well what would you say if your life was a video game because for the Saizo McDowl that's exactly what it is, in fact for everyone on Earth that's what it is. No longer a world of real life everyone's life is now a video game. People just born start off at level 0 and up until they eventually die they gain points but if that person has gained enough points in the end they can get an extra life and turn back the clock to whatever age they want to be. There's levels to be gained, a new world to explore and only one life to do it. It's game on for the people of Earth!

[Next, the first preview! Enter Saizo McDowl The Underdog!


	2. Preview 2 Boss Battle

Preview #2  
Boss Fight

"Hm, so where you going to change or not? It's getting late and believe it or not I have things I have to do." said Ralph as he tapped his foot.

"Oh alright, but just so you know I play to win!"

This was it. He threw up his arm into the air.

"Limit, break! Estrata!"

Everyone watched as his form dematerialized into small particals before they started to reform back. Some where confused though, he looked almost the same but instead of his school uniform on he had a white and black cloak.

Game set. Saizo McDowl versus Ralph Hail. You may begin.

"Wait, so that's your form? Hah, you have to be joking! You look even more idiotic!"

"Alright well I'll tell you what. Hit me with your best shot. Right here." he teased as he pointed to his chest.

"Oh boy, your just asking for it aren't you."

Was he crazy! If he got hit by that blaster his B.E would drop to zero and he would lose the match!

"Hey dumbass don't press your luck!" Ashley yelled.

"No duh."

Everyone watched as that first shot was fire. A direct hit! Then the second, then the third, then finally the fourth, and that was the end of it. As the smoked cleared they saw Saizo laying on the ground with the B.E meter that was off to the side reduced to zero.

"That was some battle. I almost broke a sweat."

He turned around to leave, that was until he heard a sudden ping. It couldn't be, could it? When he turned back around his opponent was back on his feet with his B.E meter once again filled up and not only that he was now sporting a snazzy black jacket, pants, shoes and even sunglasses.

Dark Knight Grance has taken the field.

"Wait, how did you survive that? That was my special move!"

"If I were you I would study up on your forms. You know what, I'll let her explain it to you."

When Estrata is destroyed and the users B.E is reduced to zero the user is allowed to replenish his or her B.E meter and choose a new form if acquired.

"So that means….?"

"Heh, that's right, say goodbye to your special move. Oh and look at that I still have mine."

This was it, it was all over.

"Reverse of Reverse!"

Special Ability Reverse of Reverse: This ability allows that user to copy the ability last used by it's opponent.

"Well let's not waist any time! Let's get this party started!"

He took aim at Ralph and with one squeeze of the trigger he released all four homing shots. A direct hit! He could see bits of data floating from his body which meant he dealt some massive damage. Everyone looked over at Ralph B.E bar and saw that it had been cut almost in half.

"Now it begins."

[Notes: When text is italicized that means it's the Announcer speaking, in game announcer.

B.E also stands for Body Energy, instead of HP its B.E]

No more protection.  
No more cheering crowds.  
This time the battles are real.


	3. Preview 3 The Mysterious Challenger

Preview #3  
The Unknown Challenger

What was with this guy and what was with his getup? A black cloak with a hood and a mask that covered his face, he was like some kind of villain from a manga. Well whoever he was he sure didn't didn't all that much.

"Are you ok? I'm done changing you can attack."

Suddenly he saw the guy vanish into thin air. Where was he and what ability was that? He hadn't ever seen a ability that allowed a person to move that fast. Just as he turned around he felt a sharp blade run through his chest before he reappeared in front of him.

"W-What is this?!" he yelled in his mind.

What the hell was that? That attack, it felt so real. That wasn't suppose to happen. Perhaps he was a glitch or something but no wait. When he looked over at his B.E bar he saw that it had decreased a bit and he felt weaker.

"That attack it drained me somehow but I'm far from finished."

This was his chance.

"Pyro Serpent come forth!"

He watched as a vortex of fire rained down from the sky as it took form of a giant serpentine beast with three heads.

Saizo has summoned Pyro Serpent to the field.

"Heh three heads means three attacks. Lets go!" he exclaimed as he jumped to the middle head.

"Let it loose!"

With all of its might all three heads let loose a blazing inferno. He thought he had won but all that changed when he saw that instead of the fire hitting him he was eating the fire. Eating the fire?!

"Pull back!"

But before the beast could the mysterious man spat out a large fire ball that knocked the serpent down and depleted its E.P. Saizo watched as his friend broke apart into data partials and receded back into the night sky. He had wasted his special attack. What was he going to do now. He watched as the man gave him a sinister grin.  
"Go back to the beginning…."

[Tell me what you think so far and the story should be starting pretty soon]


End file.
